


и слезы растворятся в дожде

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: Для одноклассников я якудза. Для якудза — я глупый школьник. Так кто же я?





	и слезы растворятся в дожде

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к окончанию первой части "Зеро".

— Снег пошел?  
Резко подняв взгляд, Зеро уставился в окно. И правда, там, медленно кружась, на землю падали белые хлопья. С задумчивым видом он захлопнул книгу, после чего обернулся к сидевшим рядом одноклассницам, которым помогал с подготовкой к экзамену.  
— Я пойду.  
Сам он махнул на подготовку рукой: времени и желания делать хоть что-то не появлялось.  
— Мы завтра принесем тебе что-нибудь в благодарность, — одна из них подмигнула, после чего постучала пальцем по скуле. — Например, подлатаем еще раз.  
В ответ Зеро рассмеялся.  
В последнее время дела шли не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. После злоключений в парке Дзайдзэна, апофеозом которых стала массовая автоавария, Суедзаки предложил ему сотрудничество. Поначалу это не показалось Зеро плохой идеей, тем более, что партнерство с якудза давало огромные возможности для реванша у гнусного старика, но чем дольше они работали вместе, тем больше неприятных деталей начинало всплывать.  
Например, отношение к этому окружающих...  
Слухи позли быстро.  
Поскребя пальцем по неаккуратному пластырю на щеке, Зеро вышел в коридор.  
Учебный день был завершен. Кто хотел — уже ушел домой, а кто-то сидел по кружкам...  
Многие готовились. К экзаменам. К нормальному будущему.  
Ждет ли его такое?..  
Закрыв дверь шкафчика для обуви, он замер на месте — внезапно почудилось, будто бы за спиной что-то зашуршало, как чья-то одежда... Резко обернувшись и вперившись взглядом в укрытую снегом дорогу, Зеро прищурился. Там никого не было. Даже следов на снегу. Значит, ему почудилось? Но звук был таким четким, таким ясным...  
Зеро нахмурился и потер переносицу. В последнее время в голову лезли дурные мысли. Глупые, они жутко отвлекали...  
Он вышел из пустого холла и наткнулся взглядом на стоявшую чуть поодаль фигуру. Хотя ее присутствие было неожиданным, Зеро даже не вздрогнул.  
— Йо.  
Итакура в приветственном жесте поднял руку. Недовольно взглянув на него, Зеро огляделся, надеясь, что никто не видел их маленькую встречу, после чего резко развернулся обратно к Итакуре. Тот явно не понимал, отчего у его нового напарника такое угрюмое выражение лица. Он вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Зеро с легким недоумением.  
— Я же просил не приходить сюда. У меня и так проблемы из-за этого. — Зеро коснулся рукой разодранной щеки и отвел взгляд в сторону, вспоминая недавнюю драку.  
В сотрудничестве с якудза были свои плюсы: например, ему не нужно было думать о дальнейшем заработке, но вот остальные не видели в этом одно лишь средство получения большого количества денег. Может, так оно и правильно, рассеянно подумал Зеро. Якудза были злодеями, и он, герой, выходит, тоже стал злодеем в глазах окружающих...  
Потому что работал на якудза.  
— Ну звиняй-звиняй, у меня тут делишки были недалеко, подумал, может, хоть поболтаем. Надо же наше сотрудничество налаживать, а? Не считаешь?  
Вяло улыбнувшись, Зеро покачал головой и натянул шарф до носа. На улице было морозно.  
— Что, выбивал из кого-то долг?  
В ответ Итакура лающе рассмеялся.  
— Нет, о чем ты? Покупал лепешку для Суедзаки, а то он обнылся весь, как же ее хочется, а выходить из офиса — совсем нет.  
В ответ Зеро рассеянно пожал плечами.  
— Вот значит как.  
— Не веришь? — Итакура взглянул на него с ироничной ухмылкой. — Тебе тоже купить?  
— Обойдусь.  
— А я купил. Кофе. Потому что заждался тебя тут. Правда, так и не открыл. Сделаем вид, что это было куплено тебе, а не мне.  
Он насильно всучил Зеро банку с бодрящим напитком, после чего шаркающей походкой направился к воротам школы. Крепко сжав ее в руках, Зеро провел пальцем по запотевшей поверхности и быстрым шагом последовал за Итакурой.  
В голове у него все еще вертелись мысли...  
Много.  
О Дзайдзэне, о Сирубе. О том, что было, что будет. Щека зудела, сбитые в кровь кулаки горели. Он никогда не был «своим» среди одноклассников, а его нынешнее партнерство лишь сделало бездну еще глубже и шире.  
Для одноклассников я якудза.  
Для якудза — я глупый школьник.  
Так кто же я?  
— Эй... Ты что, плачешь?  
Вопрос Итакуры отвлек от мыслей. Быстрым движением он протер глаза.  
— Плакать — вариант для слабых, — даже не попытавшись улыбнуться, Зеро резким движением открыл банку с кофе. — Мне даже не обидно. Я ждал, что все так и закончится. Знаешь, как говорят... С кем поведешься...  
— Ну, ты просто обыграл пару парней. Их даже не убили.  
Итакура явно не был впечатлен. Широко зевнув, он сонно проморгался, после чего резким движением стряхнул снег с волос. Зеро покривил рот, не соглашаясь.  
— Мало ли, что с ними сделают потом?  
— С ними уже ничего не сделают. Кому они такие, наказанные тобой и боссом, нужны? Палец оттяпали — и все, гуляй. Да и то, это если оттяпали, они не такие уж и огромные суммы проиграли.  
— Вы жестокие люди. И ты, Итакура-сан. Просто хорошо скрываешь.  
Сотрудничать с ним и Суедзаки — как забраться в логово змей. Может, в них двоих и было что-то хорошее — Зеро чувствовал это, но он постоянно напоминал себе о том, что делали эти люди. Обманывали, убивали. Они уже не считали тех, кто пал очередной жертвой. И если Зеро будет неосторожен, то его имя тоже канет в небытие, став лишь пустым звуком в памяти Сирубэ.  
Может, стоило согласиться на сотрудничество с ним...  
— И ты говоришь это, зная, в каком состоянии Мицуру?  
Это все ваша вина, только ваша, хотелось рявкнуть Зеро. Если бы Итакура с Суедзаки тогда не поймали их, то им бы не пришлось встретиться с Дзайдзэном, и, значит, они никогда бы они не приняли участия в смертельных играх тронувшегося умом старика. И Мицуру был бы не в коме, и все было бы хорошо. Жизнь пошла под откос именно в тот момент, как они повстречали группировку якудза...  
Но был ли смысл злиться на них? В конце концов, сейчас они товарищи.  
Зеро отвернулся от «Благородных Воров» и стал сотрудничать с теми, кто пытался его погубить. Весьма иронично…  
— Я просто пытаюсь делать то, что правильно. Как будет лучше для всех, — ледяным тоном проговорил он, не поднимая глаз от земли. Но он знал, что это было вовсе не так. — Потому что это моя обязанность. Мы начинали с благородных дел, и ими же закончим. То, что я сотрудничаю с вами сейчас... И состояние Мицуру… Это не моя...  
Он крепко сжал кулаки, не договаривая.  
Взглянув на него без интереса, Итакура лишь дернул плечом и громко фыркнул, словно не верил во все это. Ну конечно, не верил. Он привык видеть в людях лишь худшее, потому что сам был таким, плохим человеком.  
— О-о-о-о, я знаю, что ты думаешь. Что если бы не наш конфликт, то твой приятель не пострадал бы. Его... состояние — лишь следствие нашей встречи, и не будь ее, не было бы и трагедии. Да? Так ты думаешь? Но ты не совсем прав.  
Итакура аккуратным движением вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и демонстративно потряс ею перед Зеро.  
— Они, твои друзья, тебе помогают. Помогали. Потому что чувствовали в тебе что-то притягивающее. Харизма, не иначе. Вы делали все вместе, но в вашей команде ты явно лидировал. Гений, ха! Кто бы сомневался. Но, даже обращаясь с ними хорошо, ты кое-что забываешь.  
Одно маленькое «но».  
Незначительное.  
Зеро замер на месте, чувствуя, как кровь стынет в жилах.  
Итакура озвучил именно то, что Зеро так боялся услышать. То, что Зеро хорошо помнил еще после игры, когда вся их жизнь пошла не тем путем. Он и правда был лидером. И ради своих амбиций был готов пойти на огромные жертвы.  
Даже если это предполагало нечто страшное.  
Даже если это предполагало смерть.  
Мицуру...  
— Будешь небрежно обращаться с теми, кто сейчас рядом — скоро останешься один.  
Одному было проще добиться успеха. Не надо было рисковать за кого-то другого. Не надо было волноваться за кого-то другого. Не надо было делать за кого-то другого. Думать за кого-то другого. Переживать. Лишь ты один. Центр собственного же мира. Так чудесно, так хорошо, так...  
Нет.  
Неправильно.  
— Значит, и вы тоже уйдете? С Суедзаки?  
— Может, и уйдем.  
Не разменивается на несбыточные обещания, значит. Что ж, это хорошо. Может, такое сотрудничество Зеро и было нужно — не больное обожание, которое может привести к гибели, а что-то в нормальных рамках. Не как было с Мицуру. Но вот только долго ли продержится их союз? Или Зеро уйдет сам, осознав, что добраться до Дзайдзэна так же нереально, как и остаться чистым в подпольном мире?  
Все это так утомляло...  
Со вздохом Итакура постучал по виску.  
— Тебе надо поменьше думать.  
— Буду меньше думать — стану безмозглым идиотом, как...  
Зеро осекся.  
— ... Не важно.  
— Ты в последнее время резковат, то и дело хамишь, — вскинув бровь, бросил Итакура.  
Зеро сузил глаза и резко отвел взгляд в сторону. Эти мысли не покидали его все последнее время. Большую часть времени он проводил в апатичном состоянии между сном и реальностью. Ничего не хотелось. Ничего не получалось. У него было столько обязанностей, дел — а все, что он мог, это смотреть на падающие на землю снежные хлопья.  
Сил не было.  
Итакура это чувствовал. Еще бы.  
— Тебе бы не о чуши думать, а о предстоящих экзаменах.  
— Какая разница, что с ними будет? — Зеро тряхнул головой. — Все равно никому не будет до этого дела, когда я буду играть. Это же теперь моя жизнь, да? Игры... Только они и помогут мне добраться до Дзайдзэна. Игры, а не хорошие баллы.  
— Хорошие баллы — это цель нормального человека, а одолеть старика за какие-то там старые обиды и так далее... Это, мой дорогой друг, не лечится.  
Итакура с легкой ухмылкой обогнал Зеро и махнул рукой, так, словно говорил о чем-то абсолютно обыденном, а не о будущем, где реванш стоил той нормальной и спокойной жизни, которую Зеро все еще мог сохранить. Мог, но...  
— Впрочем, ты сам волен выбирать, кто ты. Ни на что не намекаю, конечно же.  
Как будто у меня есть выбор, зло подумал Зеро и крепко сжал пустую банку в руках. Все было решено за него. Он лишь спас тогда друзей, а последовавший за этим ад был не его выбором — ему приходилось выполнять чужие указы. И сейчас, в их сотрудничестве, было точно так же. Мнимая свобода.  
— Прекращай грезить о несбыточном. Сны заканчиваются. Надо смотреть в будущее. Достижимое.  
— Хотел бы я видеть сны вечно...  
Итакура лишь взглянул на него с недоверием, после чего тихо фыркнул.  
Дальнейший путь проделали в тишине.  
Они остановились перед офисом. В окне мелькал Суедзаки — кажется, возился с лежащими на подоконнике бумагами. Подошедших он даже не заметил, и Итакура страдальчески закатил глаза.  
— Посмотрите на этого оболтуса!  
Зеро не ответил, наблюдая за ним краем глаза.  
— Как думаешь, если я назову его по имени, он сильно взбесится? Он говорил, что не любит своё имя… Думаю это будет хорошим уроком. Как, кстати, его зовут?.. Он не сознается.  
Зеро издал тихий смешок.  
— Итакура-сан, если я скажу тебе его имя, то, боюсь, мой жизненный путь будет заляпан кровью. Твоей, правда.  
— Иногда приходится идти на жертвы... Ну? Как его звать-то?..  
Может, все не так уж и плохо, подумалось Зеро.  
Итакура распахнул дверь в офис и певучим голосом позвал:  
— Сакура-тя-я-ян!..  
Зеро тяжело вздохнул, когда в висок Итакуры прилетела пластиковая бутылка.  
Надо поменьше думать.


End file.
